The present invention relates to video data processing, and more particularly to a process for extracting regions of homogeneous color in a digital picture.
Extraction of semantically meaningful visual objects from still images and video has enormous applications in video editing, processing, and compression (as in MPEG-4) as well as in search (as in MPEG-7) applications. Extraction of a semantically meaningful object such as a building, a person, a car etc. may be decomposed into extraction of homogeneous regions of the semantic object and performing a “union” of these portions at a later stage. The homogeneity may be in color, texture, or motion. As an example, extraction of a car is considered as extraction of tires, windows and other glass portions, and the body of the car itself.
What is desired is a process that may be used to extract a homogenous color portion of an object.